


A Shed Of Light

by WolfRyder



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRyder/pseuds/WolfRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Judith Lil Ass Kicker Grimes and this is my story of the Zombie Apocalypse and how I survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 Months

Father comes running in and out of my cell checking up on me as he prepares for the war. The governor has declared war on us and he is making preparations as to how we will survive this. Beth comes up to my crib picking me up and cradling me as she walks into the cellblock with the rest of my family. Carl sits on the table with that stupid hat on cleaning his gun; Daryl and Carol lean against the wall talking to each other. 

“Beth why don’t you take Judith back to her crib. She doesn’t need to be here to hear this,” Hershel says.

“Why, she’s just a baby it’s not like she knows what’s happening here,” Carl responses. Rick walks into the room placing his hands on his hips looking around the room.

“Are you ready? We leave in ten,” he says.” 

“Where are you going?” Carol asks. She turns her attention away from Daryl and over to Beth and I.

“We are going to do a run and see if Morgan will join us. He has a lot more weapon power then us and will be able to help us. We are outnumbered and need more numbers and he might be able to help us,” Rick explains.

“You can’t just leave us here, the governor could be expecting that. He could be outside and ready to attack as soon as we put our guard down,” Carol explains.

“That’s not going to happen. We’ve had a look out guard every hour. If we knew someone was watching us, we would know by now,” he says.

“I don’t like the fact that you guys are leaving us again,” Maggie says. Glenn turns to her and hugs her.

“I think we should just leave. Let him have the prison lets go find another home. I’m sure there’s another prison around we can settle in,” Hershel says.

“We should not let him push us out the door of our home. We have to fight to keep us save,” Rick says.

“I agree. Fuck the governor, I want his other eye. If we let him have his way we might as well hand him Lil Ass Kicker. We need not forget her,” Daryl says.

“Then why the hell should we fight. The best chance she has of surviving is for us running. Who’s going to watch her when we’re fighting?” Carol asks.

“Rick, that’s something you might want to think about,” Hershel says.

“Everyone just shut up and listen to him,” Carl says. Rick looks at him and nods.

“This isn’t up for debate. We’re going to find Morgan and that is it,” Rick demands. He walks over to Beth and takes me from her arms and back to my crib. I cry as he walks away from me leaving me alone once again. After crying for minutes I drift off into a sleep listening to them argue until their voices drift away.


	2. The Walkers

I wake up to the groans of the walkers roaming around the outside of the block. Hershel its next to the crib with a gun in his hand, I begin to cry until he picks me up and gives me my bottle. His face is eerie white as he stares through the bars. I try to block the sound of the groans to hear my families voices but its just Hershel and I. He looks at me then kisses the top of my head.

“They’re in my preys Judith, they left this morning to go fight Woodbury. I don’t know when or even if they will be back. I was told if they’re not back by nightfall we leave tomorrow morning, but I think we might leave sooner. I don’t trust the governor if he kills everyone he will come here to make sure no one else is alive. But this not worry about that right now, we still have a while to go,” he explains. He tries to smile at me but its almost impossible for him to. I reach up and touch his beard trying to make him feel better but my efforts are weak. He places me back in the crib grabs his crutch and walks into the cellblock and away from me.

I close my eyes for a second when a gun shot rings through the block. I scream at the top of my lungs at the sound as it hurts my ears. Hershel comes rushing inside the cell, he grabs a bag stuffing my food and diapers into a bag swings it over his shoulder, he grabs my blanket tries is to the back of his neck placing his arm through it, he quickly reaches for me in my crib then places me inside the blanket. He rushes out of the cell and holds up his gun and lets out another shot. I scream as the sound continues to hurt my ears.

“Everything will be okay Judith. We will make it out, there is a car wait for us, we will be okay,” he says as he hobbles into the hallway. The groans grower louder as we pass by walkers, he turns his body around and shoots a walker between the eyes spraying blood all over the wall. I continue to scream as we make our way out of the prison. “Please be quite, please. I know the sound must be hurting but we’re almost outside. The car is waiting for us. I don’t know where we will go but we can’t stay here.”

He pushes open the door and into the daylight. The light burns my eyes for a second but they quickly adjust to it. Walkers infest over the entire area, the gates are wide-open letting every walked in the prison. Hershel lets out another shot before he throws his gun to the floor and hobbles to the parked car over a hundred feet away, he gets a few feet to the car when his crutch breaks and we fall to the floor. Hershel readjusts his body and falls onto his back saving me from the impact. He pushes his body backwards to the car never keeping his eye off the walker in front of him, he glances backwards to see how far away from the car we were, not far but still far away. 

“Dear lord please save us now,” he whispers under his breath. He pulls out a knife from his pant leg. He grips it tightly waiting for the walker to get closer to stab him with it. He turns his head to see a walker come from underneath the car and crawling turns him, he takes a deep breath turns around and faces that walker and crawls towards it pushing my body up trying not to scrap me against the rough concert. The walker groans and snaps its jaws at us as we get closer, Hershel throws the knife straight into the walkers head killing it. He pulls it from the head crawls over the body and opens the door to the car. 

He slowly pushes his body into the car sliding into the driver seat. He lets out a deep breath out of shear relieve until walkers surround the entire car. Hershel reaches for the keys when a sound turns his attention away from the walkers. Two cars come rushing through the gate crashing into the walkers, a window slides open from one of the cars revealing Carl. He sticks out his gun and begins to shoot the walkers until they drop like flies on the floor. Once all the walkers are all dead Hershel climbs out of the car and waits for everyone to rejoin us, and to see who is left.

Carl is the first one to climb out of the car and join us. He has a weak smile on his face as he comes over and takes me from Hershel. Hershel stands there awkwardly against the car for support as he waits for Maggie and Beth to step out of the two cars. Rick appears first and comes straight over to me, Carol and Daryl walk hand and hand, then Glenn followed by Beth then Merle. Everyone has tears in their eyes as they approach us.

“Maggie?” he asks. Beth breaks down crying and walks up to her father wrapping her arms around him. Glenn folds in half as he cries into the pavement; Daryl gives a slight headshake giving him a silence answer. Hershel begins to break down from the lose of his daughter taking Beth into his arms as the mourn.

“What happened here?” Rick asks.

“Someone left the gate opens, the place is over run Rick,” Hershel says.

“We can’t stay here, we have to move on. We leave now, everyone in the cars now,” Rick demands.

“Can’t you give us time to grieve?” Beth asks.

“No, we have things to take care. We cannot go back for our stuff. We have to leave no before nightfall. We have no place to stay,” Rick explains.

“Can’t we just clear out the cellblock again?” Carol asks.

“On what ammo? We used most of it against Woodbury and we need to keep a good amount of supply. We don’t know when we might need it again,” Rick explains.

“Ricks right, we must move now,” Daryl says.

“Merle, Carol, Dixon and Glenn in one car. Carol, Hershel, Beth and Judith and I will take the other. We will ride until we fight a shelter for tonight, if something goes wrong honk once to let us know. We don’t want to get lost or separated,” Rick explains. 

“Lets move out people!” Daryl commands. Everyone sluggishly move to the cars. Carl climbs into the back of the car with Beth glancing one last time at the prison that has been our homes for months. This wasn’t a home but a tomb, a graveyard a place where I killed my mother, a place where axel died, but also where we grew closer to one another ever. Now we’re on the move again to find a new home, but no matter where we go, home is with the people around you, not the roof you live under. The car begins to move away from the prison and onto the dirt road and into the infested world of walkers where time has an expiration date.


	3. WAR

We stop for the night pulling into a empty house that looks like no one has touched it for a long while. Everyone gathers outside of the car and slowly walk to the house keeping their eyes out for what prowls around. Rick nods his head for Daryl to move forward with his crossbow in front of the pack. Hershel stays behind with Beth and I near by. Rick and Daryl enter the house followed by Merle, Glenn and the rest of us. We all move in a crowded circle not wanting a walker to the a jump on any of us. 

Daryl moves left entering the living room as Rick goes right heading into the kitchen. Beth holds on to Hershel helping him for support. After the attack we found a stick on the side of the road that is long enough for him to use as a crutch for now, but soon he will need to find something else, that stick won’t be strong enough to hold his weight much longer. 

“All clear,” Daryl whispers as he moves into the kitchen where Rick is. Rick comes out and nods his head.

“Block the door, cover the windows. The less noise we make the better we will sit here,” Rick explains.

“You heard the man get to work,” Daryl commands as he disappears out of sight. Beth leans me into her chest and looks around trying to find something to do.

“I’ll take her while you go help out,” Hershel says. Beth nods handing me to her father before disappearing to help out the rest of the group. Hershel and I lean up against the wall as everyone gets to work on securing the house for the night.

 

***  
Everyone gathers around in the living room settling down for the night. Rick holds me in his arms as everyone slowly begins to drift off into sleep until moans alert us to what lies outside. Everybody’s face tightens up as they stare at the window as if it is going to give in any second to the walkers.

“Tell me what happened.” Hershel asks.

“Are you sure?” Rick asks.

“I want to know how my daughter died, so yes. I would like to know,” he replies. Rick passes me to Daryl who leans against the wall with Carol at his side.

“We made it a mile outside of the prison when the cars tire suddenly bursts, we stopped to fix the tired when we were ambushed. The governor and his army ride out from behind the trees on ATV’s. We ditched behind the car for cover rushing to get our weapons, Maggie went down first,” he says stopping on her name. “But she got up and kept shooting even though her leg was bleeding, eventually she got shot again and didn’t survive. We took down five of his men. Daryl rushed up behind an ATV killed the man and jumped on it and came to get me. We rode shooting the rest of the enemy but the governor kept dodging our bullets. Then an act of god happened, his ATV blew up killing him on sight. His body blew to pieces scattering across the ground. 

“The rest of the survives fled from the scene back to Woodbury I assume, but as for the governor there was nothing left. We took the remaining ATVS and rode to Woodbury to find Andrea, but when we got there. The place was in flames. Women and Children screamed as they tried to escape the burning buildings that collapsed on top of them. We watched the town burned in front of us unable to do anything feeling helpless and useless.”

“Andrea?” Hershel asks. 

“We couldn’t find her. She wasn’t in the fight, I assume she died in the fire,” Rick says.

“She’s a tough girl, she probably made it out,” Carol says.

“I don’t think so,” Daryl comments. “She may be tough, but whoever set that fire made sure no one would be able to leave. The Governor made sure everyone was inside their homes during this fight. Someone chained all the doors shut.”

“Go to sleep everyone, tomorrow is going to be a long day,” Rick says. Everyone nods and slides down to the hard floor to go to sleep. Rick takes me from Daryl’s arms and holds me to his chest. He whispers into my ear until I slowly begin to drift off into a deep sleep. His face is smeared with dark, red, dry blood that crusts his face, his face is eerie white as if he’s sick and not well, but I can’t ask if he’s okay. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is a faint smile on his face and Lori appear beside him.


	4. Death's Door

“Rick he’s running a fever, I don’t know how much longer his body will be able to take this wouldn’t the proper medication,” Hershel explains to Rick. Rick runs his hand through his hair and paces in a circle.

“What can we do?” Ricks asks.

“His body is shutting down, he won’t make it in the next few hours, there is only one thing we can do,” Hershel explains.

“No, there has to be some sort of way,” Rick demands.

“I’m afraid, that even if we find the proper medication he won’t be able to survive,” Hershel says.

“What do you know, you’re nothing but a veterinarian,” Rick spits.

“I am be just a veterinarian but I saved your boys life once before. I’m afraid his time is running out,” Hershel says before he disappears out of the living room. 

“Rick, Merle and I can do a quick run. I saw a pharmacy a few miles back we can see if there is any medication for him,” Daryl says.

“Go quickly,” Rick replies. Daryl and Merle nod in unison and walk to the front of the door. Carol crosses in front of Daryl’s path and stops him.

“Come back in one piece,” she says. Daryl nods and touches her shoulder before disappearing out the front door with Merle. Rick sits on the floor next to Carl leaning his head on his stomach.

“Please don’t die, please don’t,” he whispers into his stomach hoping that Carl is able to hear him. 

“Rick, we will need to keep Judith away from Carl, until, until he gets better. Whatever he has she’ll be able to catch it, we don’t want to lose her to,” Hershel says.

“We won’t be loosing anyone, we’ve had enough death we will not loose another person,” Rick clarifies.

“Maggie take Judith and Beth to the other room please?” Hershel asks. Maggie nods walks over picks me up and takes me into the kitchen laying me in the made up box bed they got me. Maggie hovers over me and gives me a weak smile before Beth appears taking her place.

“Don’t worry, your brother will make it, he’s a strong boy. He can survive anything,” Beth reassures me.

“You don’t know that Beth,” Maggie says. 

“I’m just speaking the truth, I think he will be able to survive this. We have to think positive we can’t think negative Maggie, remember. He’s our family too,” Beth explains.

“I know, they’re all our family. I hate to seeing to loose another one,” Maggie says. “Get some sleep. I’ll feed Judith tonight.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind staying up feeding her,” Beth asks.

“I’m sure, go get some sleep,” Maggie says. Beth smiles touches the top of my head then disappears back into the living room where she rests to get some sleep. Maggie rocks my box singing me a soft lullaby drifting me off into an endless sleep.

 

* * *

 

“WALKER!” A voice yells out. Everyone jumps to their feet making me cry for attention. Maggie craps me from my box hugs me tight and rushes back to the group. Beth, Glenn, Carol, Rick, Hershel, Daryl, Maggie and I stand in a tight circle as a walker stands in front of us, not just any walker. Merle. 

“I didn’t realize he got bit,” Daryl says.

“How did you not know,” Rick asks. 

“Because I didn’t know alright,” Daryl says with a broken voice. Rick moves forward with a knife and his hand, Daryl places a hand on Ricks back and shake his head. “He’s my brother.” 

Rick moves so Daryl can walk in front of him. He holds a knife in his hand and looks Merle straight in the eye. Merle’s face is eerie white with blood shot eyes. Daryl takes one step and pushes him away knocking Merle on the floor; he kneels down spreading both Merle’s arms with his knees keeping him from grabbing him. “I’m sorry brother.” Daryl then jabs the knife into Merle’s brain twists it until his body stops straggling then rolls off his body and curls into a ball. Carol rushes over to Daryl wrapping her arms around his back but Daryl pushes her away grabs his crossbow and ventures off into the night. Everyone holds their breath as they all stare at Merle’s dead body in the living room.

“Someone should go after Daryl,” Hershel says.

“He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself,” Carol says turning away from Merle saying me out of Maggie’s arms and back into the kitchen.

“Glenn help me get his body out of here, tomorrow we’ll bury it but for now, lets just place it outside,” Rick says. Carol places me back into the box and rocks it whispering to me trying to make me go to sleep but her attempts fail. She makes me a quick bottle-feeding it to me. After I finish the bottle my eyes slowly drift backwards until I can no longer feel anything and I fall back into a deep sleep.

 

***  
Hours later I am rustled awake but Rick, he presses my head into his chest and softly cries. I listen closely to the sound of other soft cries. Rick pulls me away and looks me in the eyes and cries handing me off to Carol then disappearing. I look around to see what is wrong, then I see Carl laying on the couch with a blanket it over his face. Everyone circles around his body looking at him as if any second he will wake up.

“We need to take care of him before he turns,” Hershel suggests. 

“Who’s going to do it?” Carol asks.

“I’ll do it, he was my friend,” Beth says. She steps out of the circle and steps to the side of Carl.

“Quick and painless,” Glenn says. He hands her a knife taking Maggie into the other room. Beth takes a deep breath and plunges the knife into Carl’s skull before over thinking what she is doing. Blood stains the sheet showing the stab mark of the knife. Beth pulls the knife out dropping it to the floor shakily walking into Hershel’s arms. Everyone disappears into the kitchen to find Rick, expect Rick is not there.

“Rick?” Hershel calls out. We wait in silence when we hear a crash upstairs. Maggie and Glenn rush upstairs to find Rick lying on the floor blood seeping out of his mouth, red liquid stains his shirt. Hershel and Beth stumble upstairs. “Is he okay?” Glenn turns over Rick to see a knife in his heart, Glenn presses his ear to his nose to hear breathing.

“He’s gone,” Glenn says.

“He couldn’t bare the pain. He lost his wife and now his son, it was just to much for him,” Hershel says.

“I think he was afraid,” a female voice says. Everyone turns to see Michonne standing in the doorway, blood dripping from her sword. “He was afraid that Carl would appear to him as Lori did. He couldn’t bare it. He took the easy way out.”

“He left a daughter behind,” Hershel says.

“Judith just isn’t his daughter, she’s all over ours. She’s family,” Maggie says.

“Someone needs to take care of him or he’s going to turn in a few moments,” Michonne says. The group looks around to see who would step up to take care of the leader of the group, when no one does Michonne steps forward, places her sword on the skin of Rick’s head then quickly penetrates into the brain then pulling it out not letting any blood splatter. 

“Where have you been?” Glenn asks.

“Around, I never left. I’ve just been, around,” she says. She turns around and walks out of the room. Glenn runs after her grabbing her by the arm.

“Where are you going now?” He asks.

“I need to be alone, if you need me I’m always in ears shout,” she says before pulling her arm away and disappearing down the staircase. Glenn and Maggie wrap Rick in a blanket taking him downstairs and outside next to Merle’s body, then they take Carl’s body placing it next to the rest. Everyone sits in a circle staring at the floor wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing any one of them could be next.

“Death just keeps knocking, I don’t want to answer the door. I don’t want to be next,” Beth says.

“None of us, want to be next,” Maggie says. I close by eyes and drift off to sleep.


	5. The Life of An Adult

For the last 16 years of my life we have been on the run from Walkers. The population is probably about 5 % left. Its been years since we have fun into another group of humans, for all we know, we could be the last group alive but that is completely hard to believe right now. We lost loved ones, my birth mother, father, my brother and a lot more. All that is left is Maggie, Glenn and their daughter Rose, then Daryl and Carol and their son Mitchell then Beth and Hershel. We don’t suspect Hershel will live much longer, he’s barely able to keep food down and with much running around we do its only a matter of time before he gives up and falls victim to a walker.

“You ready Judith?” Mitchell asks. I look out of the bedroom door to see him leaning against the frame and a crossbow in his hand. His brown hair falls into his face concealing his forest green eyes, his muscles are hidden underneath his long sleeve shirt.

“I’m ready,” I reply. I grab my bow strapping it over my shoulder and follow behind Mitchell as we walk down the staircase. For the last few months we’ve made this house our home. We have bobby traps around the neighborhood alarming us when a walker is near by, but so far we haven’t had an incident in a week, so far so good. 

“Where do the two of you think you’re going?” A voice echo’s from behind. We both turn around to see Daryl standing at the top of the staircase looking at us. Mitchell and I look to each other then back at his father.

“We’re just going to secure the perimeter, if that’s alright with you dad?” Mitchell asks.

“’Ight, well if you run into trouble don’t be afraid to holler,” he says disappearing back into his bedroom.

‘That was a close one,” I reply. Mitchell smiles at me and we disappear out the front door of the house. We hold each other hand as we walk out into the neighbor dodging strings and spears. I turn back to see Rose standing in her bedroom staring out the window at me, she gives me a weak smile before turning around and walking out of sight making my stomach turn into knots. 

Mitchell looks back at me and squeezes my hand pulling me further away from the house and to an abandon cabin. We slowly open the door trying to not make much sound incase a walker is in here, but I really doubt that since we just checked it out a week ago. Mitchell goes in first holding his crossbow silently moving into the tiny room and into the bathroom, then the kitchen then the bedroom. He comes out and smiles.

“Just us,” he says. I smile sliding my bow off placing it next to the door. He walks over to me sliding his hand up and down my arm. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve only been gone a day,” I reply.

“I know, but that was a long day. We went to two towns yesterday and we still haven’t found another group, things aren’t looking good,” he explains.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” I says. 

“Alright,” he says. I stretch on my toes to kiss him on his lips, he bends down picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me off into the bedroom. He softly lies me down on the bed and hovers over me not placing his weight on me. I run my hands up his body then under his shirt to feel his skin. I grab the hem of his shirt sliding it over his body then tossing it on the floor. 

He kisses my neck running his hands under my shirt unsnapping my bra with one hand. He grabs my shirt pulling it off then stares at my bra as if it will magically come off itself, I pull on the straps taking it off and stare up at him. He growls at me then kisses my breast then sucks on my nipple. I being to moan running my hands through his hair. I push him off me and straddle him, in a second I feel him grow inside his pants poking me. I rock on top of him teasing him knowing that any second he wants to be inside me, inside my wet pussy but I was going to make him work for it.

I stick my hand in my pants and touch my clit to feel how wet I am. I finger myself as I am on top of him to arouse him even more, he licks his lips at me knowing what he wants to do. I unbutton his pants sticking my hand to feel how big he is, to feel how he felt again. I didn’t realize how much I missed him yesterday until right this moment. Until I remember how much he turned me on.

I pull off his pants and see his cock coming out of his underwear; I pull them off still straddling him and hold him rubbing him with my hand. I pull off my pants then underwear, completely naked skin on skin. Nothing better then this feeling. I bend down and lick him from top to bottom, and then I tick my tongue in his head to see his body shiver. He looks at me with such pain in his eyes; I move up and kiss him on the lips. He shifts so his cock is at the opening of my pussy but I shift away. I smile at him grabbing his hand and having him feel how wet I am. He smiles then thrust a finger inside me thrusting in and out faster and faster while rubbing my nibbles. I begin to moan as he goes faster touching my clit bringing me to the start of a climax but he stops and pushes me off him and onto the bed. 

He pushes my head down and brings my hips up holding onto them. With one swift motion he was inside me pounding me hard and quick his balls slapping against me. He reaches around and plays with my clit as he pounds me. We move together my heart pounding moans coming out of my mouth that make it impossible to think straight I take a hand and play with one of his balls ever so slightly to make him moan. He slows down as I am about to climax again and he goes slow pounds me then kisses my back then begins to pick up speed.

He pounds me hard and quick making me climax along with him. I feel his juice inside me and on my thighs. He collapses on top of me then falls onto his back. His face is red and he smiles pulling me to him.

“You’re incredible,” he says.

“I say the same for you,” I reply. He smiles then looks at me.

“I’m sorry if I was to rough, I just hate when you tease me. It makes me want you that just more,” he explains.

“I like it rough,” I reply.

“Good,” he says.

“Again?” I ask.

“Tomorrow? I am tired. Remember I just got in this morning,” he says.

“That’s right. Well I best be getting back to the house before people begin to wonder where we are,” I say.

“Alright. See you later then. Would you mind if I come to your room later tonight?” he asks.

“We aren’t going to do this at the house. We have rules. Besides, I know they’d be able to hear us,” I say.

“Your right. I’ll see you later then,” he says. I climb off the bed and begin to get dressed.

“Be careful,” I state.

“Always am,” he replies. I walk over to the bed and kiss him, walk out of the room into the living room grab my bow and head back to the house where my family is waiting. Knowing they’d disapprove of what Mitchell and I are doing, but we’re adults, adults making adult situations. I am no longer the baby they were worried wouldn’t make it but an adult; I don’t think they will ever see me as an adult.


End file.
